New Life: Chapter 1
by Misa Anzai
Summary: Meet Kestrel. Broken Family becomes A New Life when she meets Blaze Crook...


"Did you hear about the new girl?" the girl whispers to her uninfromed friend. The girls reply is stifled as if she doesn't really care. My throat closes stifffly, 'What did I do to deserve this punishment.' I think snidely. My eyes shift to the girls, who were murmuring at an amazing pace.

"I heard she's sucicidal." Blonde top whispers.

"I heard she's adopted." The thin one responds. I glower. 'There is no reason for all this.' I decide.I shifte in my seat, the tangle of metalic copper hair swishing. I prop my face in my cupped hands, gazing tiredly around the room.

I lock my gaze at an onlooker, probably part of that snide rich kid bunch that was hanging around my locker to taunt me smies and my face freezes. I glance away, eyebrows pulled together. This sucks. My life changed forever about 7 years ago when my best friend Adelle was murdered. I am not suicidal but after my parents died I WAS adopted. All the things that matter are the things that happen now. I am a depressed girl and while they are still working on my medication I need to live life the fun way. So I told my new parents I'd like to go to the highschool nearby. They agreed and poof! The paperwork got finished and here I am, moping and wallowing in all my self pity.

I feel the teacher's warning for slience ring in the small closed classroom. I looke up to see a brittle old lady, about 70, with a nametag.  
>"I am the substitute for today." She whisks up to the front of the room. She notices me at the last moment before rollcall.<p>

"Excuse me." She peers over her glasses, her eagle eyes, beady and frightening. I have been thorugh worse.

I nod at her.

"Are you maybe…. Ketrel Starlet?" She says, frowning at the list update on the computer.

I nod once more. She looks me over, which really is disturbing me.

She finishes her examination before returning the class' attention to the black board. I open my science book, and jot down notes on a stray piece of paper as we continue the lesson review. I notice the guy who smiled at me earlier is sitting next to me. I stare at him through my curtain of hair, examining his face. Tousled blond curls, and big green eyes. Firm jawline, tanned skin. I shake my head, focus back on the work, and then for some strange reason, look back over at him. He peeks over at me and I dimsiss my glance.

'He's out of your league. ' I scold myself blithely. And then steal a glance. My palms dancing with sweat, and my pulse fluttering, I attempt to throw caution into the wind. I smile. He looks down to his desk and reaches for some paper.

Pretty boring class huh? I'm Blaze btw. Blaze Crook.

I read the note to myself before scrawling my own answers.

Yeah. I'm Kestrel Starlet. I just transferred. Nice to meet you Blaze.

He smiles and we write back and forth as class goes on.

How old are you? Im 17.

I'm 16 and a half. :P

So. What's your next class?

Geometry with Ms. Baker

Wanna hang out sometime?

Sure. I'll see you at my house? 3147 Ebony Dr.

See you then.

I hear the teachers far off droning and resume my notes. I walk the halls with a new found confidence. In 's class, I feel an awkward feeling settle over me. Finally I revive the urge to go to the restroom. I raise my hand stiffly.

"Ms.B." I say politely.

"Yes ?" She smiles phonily.

"May I use the restroom?"

"Sure, but be quick."

I practically knock over the desk when I stand up. I beeline to the door and nudge it open.

I pant heavily as I head for the restroom.

'My voice was rough,' I recall the snickers as I had raised my hand.

I lean over the toilet, gagging. Need food, or water, anything! I need the pain to stop…

And I black out as the gagging stops….

I feel a cold trickling of water on my forehead and lift my eyelids unsure of the correct response. I hear a sigh, and a few snippets of a conversation.

"I heard she passed out in the bathroom."

"I heard she drugged herself."

"Did you hear..?"

"Crook brought her here."

"She's so not his type."

I clench my fist in response to the last comment.

"Ugh." I sit up, feigning pain.

"Hey sleepyhead." I hear from the corner of the room.

"Daniel? WHat are you doing here?" I croak at my brother.

His hair sweeps down over his eyes and he blows it out of the only resemblance between us is our lilac eyes. He pushes a stray clump of black hair from his eyes and smiles.

"I was in the hallway when this guy," He points in Blaze's direction, "Comes down the hall, practicaly dragging you here." His smile wavers.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"just a little comfused." I admit.

And Ain't THAT the Truth.

To be continued…


End file.
